Nico di Angilo's girlfriend
by Dauntless Chica all the way
Summary: Nico's new/first girlfriend! My OC and The ever amazing NICO DI ANGILO! Who doesn't like romance with Nico di Angilo? CRAZY PEOPLE!
1. Chapter 1

Ever's PoV:

Being the daughter of the sea god isn't as easy as it sounds. In fact, it is very painful. See, I'm not a normal half-blood. My parents are Rachel Moore and Poseidon. But I was born in such a way that I had to be in water. Not like a mermaid or a naiad, but like a human who needed water instead of air to breathe. Eleven years later, but dad finally used Hecate to get me to breathe normally, like a normal half-blood. He took me personally to camp Half-Blood. It was like I was royalty, the way people stared at me. (Or maybe they were staring at Poseidon…)

That was where I met Nico di Angilo. He wasn't really paying me or my dad much attention, but I saw him. He was cute in a sort of angst-y way. I wanted him for a friend, for sure. He's intriguing and that's what I first look for in a friend. (Second, honesty, loyalty, funny… the list goes on and on…)

It was that on that moment that I realized what Daddy was talking about: outside of the water, I had ADHD, but inside, not so much. I couldn't keep my mind on one subject!

"Hello," I said, walking over to him. He seemed to not notice me coming over, so he was a little scared to see me. "Hello… you new here?"

"Yes, I am. My dad is Poseidon. Who's child are you?"

"Hades. Cabin thirteen. Your cabin three do you want me to take you there?"

I smiled, he was nice. "No thanks; I'll find it."

"Okay. No offence, I like talking to you and all but… why are you talking to me? It'll be bad for your rep. You're new, so you should worry about your rep."

"I'll think about that later. But if you don't wanna talk, I'll see you later."

Nico smiled, "So there will be a later?"

_Is he flirting with me? Is this cute boy really flirting with me?_

"Sure—"

"Ever?" Daddy called from behind me. "Leave, Mr. di Angilo."

I sighed a little and rolled my eyes at Nico. He smirked like he understood.

Well, see you later…?"

"Nico."

I smiled, "Later, Nico. I hope really soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon's PoV:

I'm not sure what to think about Ever, my baby girl, talking to the son of Hades. Not that I don't want her to have friends, but I don't want her heart broken. We never had these… girl issues under the sea. Clothes? Not a huge problem. We don't wear much; but my wife helps me out with that! And boys aren't around her all day…

Nico's PoV:

_Is love at first sight really possible? Did my breath smell bad? Is that why she spoke in short sentences? Was I turn-off? Note to self: Punch the boys in the Aphrodite cabin._

I walked to the beach. I thought Percy might be there. He wasn't there. I looked in cabin three. Bingo. He was there, talking to Ever. _Even her name in… wow. Ever. _

I knocked on the door. "Is this a bad time, Percy?"

He looked at Ever, who nodded and waved in my general direction as if to say, _well, you going to go?_ She looked at me and smiled brightly at me, "So I guess this is later?" she laughed at her own joke. She was so… carefree.

Percy's PoV:

_What's wrong with Nico?_ He was all… twitchy and closed off. I mean more than usual. When Ever talked to him, I noticed his mouth muscles move slightly… facial twitch? Or… oh man…. He wasn't? Oh… he was.

Ever's PoV:

I know, I know. I shouldn't have. But I haven't had time around boys before. So what did I do? I spied on them.

They walked to the beach and sat down. I silently hoped that Percy wouldn't notice, being the son of Poseidon. I willed the ocean water to me and I turned into that water and willed the water—or rather, me—back to the sea. I was able to hear what they were saying.

"So…" Percy prompted.

"Uh…I uh… talked to Ever earlier. She seems… nice," Nico stammered.

_Awesome, I'm nice_. I thought.

Percy nodded his head. "IS that all? She's nice?"

Nico's eyes widened a fragment, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. I was just think about her. Nice. Funny. Sweet… Hot?"

Nico practically gagged himself to death! "Wh-wh-what?"

"You could date her. She's one year younger than you—eleven. She's not a daughter of Hades, she's kind enough to be there for you… need I go on? She'd be perfect for you."

_Really Percy? Are you trying to get rid of me so fast? _I joked to myself. _I joke a lot…_

Nico glanced at Percy's eyes for a second. Then looked down at his shoe. "She wouldn't like me… I'm too… me."

Percy smirked in a way that said, _I win_. "So you aren't denying it."

Nico leaped up, "N-no! I was speaking hypothetically! I would never date her! She—"

I couldn't help it. I came out of the water and ran back to my cabin. The boys, of course saw me, but I didn't care. Percy was ten feet away from me, but I kept running. Inside the cabin, I began to cry. I didn't want love. Well, I did, but I'd be happy with having a friend. But based on that little… event, that won't happen.

"Hey." I was on my bed, beginning to calm down, but once Nico—out of nowhere, mind you!- said, 'Hi', I began to sob again.

"No, no, no. Stop crying." He said. But I didn't. I _couldn't_. _Damn you, Aphrodite_. "Oh, gods. Do you have an off switch? Are all girls like this? Ugh!"

"No, corpse breath! You leave me alone, creeper! I hate you," I began to sniffle. "Wait; I'm sorry. I just wanted a friends and… I've never been around boys… and… I just want this day to have a mind-wipe. Can we forget about it? Try to be friends?"

I had a feeling he was going to say, 'no'.

"Yes. I'd like that a lot. Truth be told, I'm not a girl expert. But I really like you."

"Thanks, I like you too." I smiled and held out my hand. He took it and kissed it lightly.

Just then, Percy walked in. "Ever! Are you okay? What the Hades? Nico, what are you doing?"

Nico looked at Percy by looking to the side, but didn't move his lips from my hand when he said, "Kissing your sister's hand?"

Percy closed the door slowly on us.

"The awkward moment is when your brother walks in on you much like Percy did just now," I joked again. _Stop joking, you!_

Nico laughed a very cute, sexy laugh. _Stop it! Friends don't think stuff like…_

I never got to finish my thought, because right at that moment, I had my first kiss. With the Prince of Death, himself! My room under the sea was full of posters (Erm… pictures I bribed Hades to take for me for Nico… No I AM NOT A STALKER!)

I brought myself back to Earth. "Nico?'

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you." Nico smiled against my lips.

"I think so to."

Just then, the door opened with Annabeth (I've met her before) and Percy. I looked at Nico. My fingers somehow got mangled into his thick black hair. My Bloody Mary Super Scary lip gloss was on his lips and smeared a bit above his lip. We were lying on my bed…

""I'll… be going now…" Percy said as he closed the door.

Nico got off me and said, "Well… I guess that beats the last awkward moment, don't you think?"

I nodded my head, laughing. "Oh, yeah."

Sadly that was the end of my first day at camp. _But I'll be here in the morning and so will Nico_…

**Sorry for the suckish ending, I didn't know what else to put. I had a minor writer's block. Anyway, that's chapter one, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll re-post. Promise! For reading my fanfic, you get a cookie. (::) (::) (::) Pick your fave! Sorry if the character are a bit ooc. **

**I do not own anything that Rick Riordan made up. P.S. I'm not sure where I got her lip gloss name. If it's not mine, don't sue me, cause I didn't know!**


End file.
